This application relates to a gas turbine engine having an inlet guide vane which has its position controlled to increase windmilling speed of engine components.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct outwardly of a core engine, and into a compressor in the core engine. Air in the compressor is passed downstream into a combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them, and in turn drive the compressor and fan. Recently it has been proposed to include a gear reduction between a low pressure compressor and the fan, such a low pressure turbine can drive the two at distinct speeds.
A gas turbine engine as used on an aircraft must be able to start under several conditions. First, the gas turbine engine must be able to start when on the ground. A starter can be used on the ground. Second, the gas turbine engine must be able to start in the air. In the air, at lower speeds of the aircraft, the normal starter for the gas turbine engine may be utilized to begin driving the turbine/compressor rotors. However, at higher speeds the starter may not be utilized. At higher speeds so called “windmilling” is relied upon at startup. Windmilling typically occurs as the compressor and fan rotors are driven by the air being forced into the core engine, and the bypass duct, as the aircraft continues to move.